Only With You
by Forbidden-Rose96
Summary: my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me. Positive reviews would be appreciated and so is criticism as long as it's not too harsh. thank you and please review.


Only With You

I woke up to What the Hell by Avril Lavigne. "What the hell, indeed Avril." I said with a sigh. I'm Misa Kujikawa and over the course of two days, I was shipped to Japan with my twin sister Risa Kujikawa, and starting at a new school called Ouran high school. With another sigh, I rolled out of my bed to go wake my sister up, or attempted to because not even a freight train could wake the girl up. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, she's just a pain to wake up.

I walked down the hall to my sister's room. "Risa, it's time to get up!" I yelled. She didn't even move the slightest. I pouted and then said, "Risa, the evil panda's are lighting your gothic novels on fire." That got her up and she jumped around yelling "Stay away from my books, you evil Panda bears!" "Risa, there are no evil panda's. I just said that to wake you up." I said cheerfully. "I hate you." Risa said, glaring. "Love you too sis." I said, smiling brightly. Then I skipped off towards my purple and black room. My room is decorated with cute little things because I'm a Gothic Lolita. My sis is too, but she's more of an Aristocratic Lolita. I wasn't going to wear the yellow death trap they called a uniform and neither was my sis, so we ended up wearing our Lolita dresses and as a result we looked like gothic dolls. "Girls, you're going to be late to school!" Our mother Kisa Kujikawa yelled. "We're coming!" Risa and I yelled. "Have a good day at school." Mom yelled as we ran past her. "Yeah!" I yelled as we shut the door to the house. Then we got in the limo and were on our way to Ouran. "You two look –"our driver was cut off as we said." Step on it!" "R-right away madam's." our driver stuttered. After that we were at Ouran in 5 minutes. "Thanks!" Risa and I yelled as we ran out of the car.

As we ran in Risa knocked over a boy that was about an inch taller than I was. I caught him right before he fell thankfully."Risa! You almost knocked him over!" I scolded. "Not my fault! I didn't see him!' Risa shot back. "You should still apologize to hi - Awwww! He's so cute!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down while clapping my hands." Who're you talking a- Awwww!" Risa yelled." If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I asked a blonde, with large brown eyes, holding a pink bunny." I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey!" he said, smiling brightly. "Nice to meet you, Honey-kun! I'm Misa Kujikawa. The girl who knocked you over is my twin, Risa." I said. "Nice to meet you, too, Mi-Chan, Ri-Chan. This is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori." "Nice to meet you, Mori-kun." I said, smiling cutely. "Ah." Mori replied. I tilted my head to the side, and then shrugged. "Come on Risa, were going to be late to class. Later!" I said, grabbing Risa's hand and dropping her off in front on class the second year's class and heading to the third year's class myself.

As soon as I entered the room I was greeted with a chorus of "Awwww!" "Welcome Miss Kujikawa. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said. "Um. Okay. I'm Misa Kujikawa, I have a younger sister who's in the second year, and I love all things that are cute and small!" I said, smiling sweetly. "Awwww! She's even tinier than honey-kun!" Some random girl said. "Are you single?" Some guy asked."At the moment." I replied shyly." Alright. Thank you miss Kujikawa. You may take a seat by Honey." The teacher said. "okay." I said softly. As I sat down next to honey a girl turned towards me and took in my white frilled top, white and black skirt, black and white striped stockings, and my black heels and my panda bear before finally returning to my face. "You're a Gothic Lolita, aren't you?" she said, smiling. I nodded shyly. "Cool. I'm Kairi Takehara." She said, flashing a cute smile before turning back to the teacher.

As soon as class ended, I was thrown over someone's shoulder. I looked down and realized that I was or Mori's shoulder. "Mori-kun, where are we going?" I asked quietly. "The host club!" Honey said popping up on Mori's other shoulder." Whoa!" I yelled. "Sorry. Did I scare you?" Honey asked, smiling." Tch. No~!" I said playfully. Honey smiled and took my hand as we were set down by Mori. "Thanks Mori-kun" I said softly. "Ah." Mori said. Honey then pulled me towards a door that said "Music room 3." Then rose petals cascaded down on me and I met the host club.


End file.
